


Pies

by notaredshirt



Series: 25 Days of Prompts 2012 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaredshirt/pseuds/notaredshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles bakes, Derek is a nuisance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pies

As a general rule, Stiles preferred his pies to end up in his stomach, appreciated by those who ate them and envied by those who hadn’t earned enough brownie points over the year to be invited to the Stilinski Family Thanksgiving Spectacular. His mom’s pies were the kind that won prizes and had ballads composed in their honor, so Stiles took the time every year to painstakingly follow the directions and make several of his dad’s favorites, even if the rest of his cooking made people sick. Pies were special, something he and his mom had always done together, so when Stiles took the time to make them he never let anyone help, but somehow he couldn’t see anything wrong with the way the chocolate mousse dripped down Derek’s face, landing with a plop on his shoulder.

A growl was working its way up from Derek’s chest, and Stiles held his hands out to the sides, projecting as many “don’t kill me, even if I’m kind of massively turned on right now” vibes as he could while backing slowly away from the hot stove. Derek’s eyes flashed red for a split second and Stiles made a dash for the door, only to trip over his own feet and go down, tangled in his own legs.

He felt himself flipped over and he grinned up at Derek, trying not to laugh too hard in the face of his... chocolate drenched hair. Derek hadn’t intimidated him in ages but still couldn’t get that through his thick wolfy brain, so before Derek could hurt himself glaring his eyes out of their sockets, Stiles reached up and scooped a bit of mousse off of Derek’s forehead. He sucked his finger into his mouth and hummed. “Could use a little more milk, it’s kind of thick, but it tastes great.”

Derek’s glare intensified, even if it looked kind of ridiculously cute as he’d crossed his eyes following Stiles’ finger, and Stiles waved him off. “It was your fault, buster. I specifically told you I’d be busy all day, but no,” Stiles grabbed Derek’s cheeks and shook his head for him, “you just had to go be a naughty wolf and sneak up on me.”

Pulling Derek’s head down, he placed a wet, sucking kiss on Derek’s temple, licking the mousse off his lips when he pulled away. "Now don't even think about running off, because you get to help me clean up your mess."


End file.
